Felicidad efímera
by Caittlyn
Summary: La felicidad o infelicidad no se mide desde el exterior sino desde dentro. Con el corazón y con el pensamiento.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

Personajes: Sakura |Hinata.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Felicidad efímera.<strong>

**.**

‹‹_La búsqueda de la felicidad es una de las principales fuentes de infelicidad.››_

**.**

Eric Hoffer.

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

><p>La besó, de forrma suave y muy dulce mientras le acariciaba el brazo sutilmente. Le gustaba cuando empezaba así, pasiva, serena y controlada. Contrario a Hinata, tímida, educada y sosegada.<p>

**— Sa-Sakura-san… —** gimió, con la voz entrecortada y el corazón acelerado.

**— ¿Uhm? —** la pregunta era retórica.

**— Sa-Sasuke-san puede venir en cualquier mo-momento… —** musitó reprimiendo un gemido.

La peli-rosa le quitó la malla que cubría sus pechos y la miró desde su posición, le sonrió con malicia y picardía.

**— Nadie vendrá, Hinata, despreocúpate —** lamió su pezón, rosado y erguido como una piedra.

Hinata inevitablemente gimió, cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza hacía atrás abriendo sus piernas desnudas para que Sakura las acariciara. ¡Oh, Kami! ¡Deseaba ser acariciada por las manos gráciles de Sakura!

**— ¡Sa-Sakura-san! —** gimoteó.

La peli-rosa apretujaba sus senos con ahínco y un poco de rudeza, le tocaba las piernas con sutileza incitándola. Hinata sabía lo que Sakura deseaba…

**— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —** preguntó, con tono bajo y sensual **—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

Hinata adivinaba la sonrisa de la peli-rosa, la conocía, muy bien.

**— Po-Por favor… ―** pidió.

Eso le gustaba a Sakura, que la rogara por darle placer.

**— ¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo.**

**— Po-Por favor, cógeme… —** lloriqueó, los dedos de Sakura jugueteaban en su entre pierna, yendo y viniendo en un baile sensual que la llevaba al borde de la locura.

Sakura sabía cómo jugar, como excitarla, como transportarla a ese mundo donde no existía la inmoralidad ni las relaciones prohibidas. Ese pequeño espacio donde podían amarse sin restricciones, donde nadie las criticaría ni las miraría con desprecio. Ese mundo donde podía pedirle lo que quisiera, cuanto quisiera, de la forma que quisiera y Sakura se lo cumpliría sin reparos.

Porque Sakura si sabía cómo amar, como amarla, como trasladarla a ese lugar sin límites, sin vergüenzas, sin restricciones.

**— Eso no lo dudes —** contestó Sakura, perversa, lujuriosa.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo más, la peli-rosa se había desecho de sus bragas y no se dio cuenta, ella paseó su lengua por su clítoris. Lo demás a Hinata le dejó de importar.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro en la casa de Sakura, nadie la cuestionó por llegar tarde y su esposo ni siquiera lo notó. Dormía a pierna suelta cuando entró en la habitación, sin embargo, Hinata se había quedado mirándolo desde el pequeño sillón cerca de la puerta.

A veces, a ella le parecía irónico e increíble haberse casado con Naruto. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo que cuando se lo propuso le pareció inverosímil. De hecho, llegó a pensar que su esposo nunca guardó algún sentimiento para ella más que de amistad.

Y así era, Naruto no la amaba. Con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta que su esposo solamente se sentía culpable por la muerte de Neji y responsable de su seguridad, la de su familia y la aldea entera. Le dolió enterarse que su matrimonio era una farsa, una manera de mantenerla metida en una fantasía, en un amor embustero que hacía parecer un Genjutsu fácil de disipar.

Su amor y su matrimonio eran una vil mentira, todo en su vida después de haber abdicado a su título como heredera era un total y completo fracaso. Excepto…

**— Sa-Sakura-san… —** musitó en un suspiró, sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y luego su rostro ensombreció.

La primera vez que tuvo un encuentro sexual con Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ella la había guiado, la introdujo a un mundo que desconocía. Cuando la besó se sorprendió, pero su asombro llegó más lejos cuando no se apartó y se permitió razonar. Simplemente se dejó llevar por los besos ávidos y los dedos hábiles de la medic-nin.

Hinata estaba acostada en la cama, cerró los ojos y se permitió desplazar una mano por su cuerpo, lenta y ansiosamente hasta su sexo, frotó su clítoris y soltó un jadeo excitada. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensar en Sakura siempre la llevaba a masturbarse.

Le gustaba tocarse pensando que ella estaba ahí, sobre su cuerpo tocando su punto más sensible… Penetrándola con sus dedos, lamiendo sus senos, succionando sus pezones.

Soltó un gemido y cerró las piernas por la deliciosa fricción, si seguía imaginado seguramente terminaría teniendo un orgasmo antes de introducirse un dedo… Se tocó un pecho, estaba a punto de deshacerse del pantalón cuando escuchó pasos acercarse.

Dejó de tocarse y se levantó rápidamente.

**— ¡Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan! —** el tono alegre y jovial de Naruto se abrió paso por el pasillo, prontamente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

A la joven se le aceleró el corazón, miró a su esposo parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

**— ¿Q-Qué sucede, Naruto-kun? —** preguntó suavemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

‹‹_Por poco me descubre.››_

Naruto se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa y la besó en los labios acentuando más el sonrojo de su mujer.

—** ¡Te tengo una noticia, Hinata-chan! —** profirió él, Hinata lo miró confundida y Naruto prosiguió —** ¡Sakura-chan está embarazada! —** gritó con emoción, abrazándola fuertemente.

Su esposo estaba feliz por la noticia, eso era evidente. Pero Hinata no demostró más felicidad que la estupefacción, se quedó paralizada mientras escuchaba a su corazón resquebrajarse… Sus ojos perla se cristalizaron brevemente.

**— ¿Hinata-chan? ¿No estás feliz?**

Naruto la había soltado, la miraba fijamente con expresión de preocupación. Su mujer no había soltado palabra, al contrario, parecía impresionada por la noticia y hasta dolida. Tal vez era porque Sakura y Sasuke se les adelantaron en los planes, pero eso tenía solución ¿no?

—** ¿Estás celosa de Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme? —** preguntó inquieto.

Hinata se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento, ¡no, claro no que no estaba celosa! Estaba dolida, porque el único atisbo de felicidad ahora contaría con menos tiempo. Porque la única persona que ahora tenía en su corazón, ahora tendría más ocupaciones y ya no podrían escaparse. De ahora en adelante su amor se vería frustrado.

La joven Hyūga se vio forzada a fingir una sonrisa.

**— N-No, no, solamente es-estoy sorprendida. Nada más —** excusó mientras sonreía dulcemente a su esposo.

Naruto sonrió, lo sabía, sabía que su esposa no albergaba malos sentimientos. La conocía (o eso es lo que él creía).

**— No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, pronto también nosotros les daremos la noticia.**

Hinata se sintió espantada y trató de ocultarlo a toda costa, sabía que era algo que no podía retrasar. Sobre todo porque el Consejo del Clan estaba poniéndose muy pesado con el tema de un heredero, no podían posponerlo más (aunque ella lo deseaba con ganas). Haber renunciado a su puesto no le valió de nada.

No le quedó más remedio que asentir y sonreír.

**— S-Sí —** murmuró tímidamente, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa ilusionada.

—** Ven, vamos, Tsunade-Obachan ofrecerá una fiesta para celebrarlo —** anunció Naruto con una mueca rara en el rostro **—. Sí, claro, solo es un pretexto para ponerse hasta las polainas de borracha —** gruñó el rubio mientras entraba al baño a ducharse.

Cuando Hinata se vio sola se desplomó en la cama y las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas, en verdad le dolía saber que Sakura estuviera embarazada. Y no es que estuviera siendo una mala persona, no, simplemente se vería desplazada de nuevo por alguien a quien amaba. Porque sí, ella amaba a la medic-nin. Era algo que había aceptado hacía mucho sus sentimientos por Sakura, aceptaba la situación en la que se encontraban pero ahora todo cambiaba.

‹‹_La felicidad es efímera. Disfrútala cuando puedas, mientras puedas porque se escapa y no regresa.››_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Sakura le dijo, cuanta verdad tenía… Cuanta realidad había envuelta en esa frase.

Hinata sonrió, triste y se limpió las lágrimas.

‹‹_La felicidad es efímera.››_

**— Felicidades, Sakura-chan… —** murmuró.

Su cuerpo vibró, había mucho dolor pero también amor en esas palabras. Miró el encielado de su habitación y sollozó, la amaría, aunque ya no pudiera estar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, a quienes me han leído con anticipación si han llegado hasta aquí, les parecerá extraño lo antes descrito. Posiblemente lo que han leído no tiene coherencia, etc, etc, etc. La verdad es que este OS participa en un concurso en un foro Yuri, por lo tanto lo que pidieron fue algo trágico para fechas navideñas y esto fue lo mejor que pude pensar... Así que no me maten si no tiene mucho sentido.

Sin más espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en una próxima actualización.

Saludos y Feliz año nuevo.


End file.
